tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Evelyn Bennett
This character belongs to LisaEmma and is here. ' 'Evelyn Bennett is a female character to MTV's Teen Wolf series. She is a born werewolf and the twin sister to Gabriel Bennett. Her parents were killed by werewolf hunters named the Argents, especially Gerard and Kate Argent. Her twin and her older brother, Oliver, had hidden as they heard and watched their parents getting murdered. Two years later, a werewolf wanted the twins to join his pack, but they declined, ending up killing Oliver who died while protecting the twins. After Oliver's death, they moved to Beacon Hills and once again became a danger to the supernatural and hunters alike that roam the town. Biography Early Life Evelyn Anne Bennett was born on July 16th at the Pennsylvania Hospital in Philadelphia, thirty minutes after her twin brother, Gabriel Zachary Bennett, to werewolf parents, Sophia and Michael Bennett. She has an older brother named Oliver. At the age of fourteen, her and her pack were living on the outskirts of Philadelphia in the Melrose Park area. The family was hunted down by a group of hunters known as the ''Argents, ''believing that they were responsible of the recent werewolf attacks. Oliver had hide the twins while they parents were getting tortured then murdered for something they didn't do. Kate Argent was out to track them, but could not find them at all. Her older brother, Oliver, then took care of them for the next two years, travelling around Pennsylvania, staying under the radar from any other werewolf hunters, but they didn't even considered of being attracted by werewolves. The siblings were in Carlisle, Pennsylvania when a local werewolf became fixated on the twins. The werewolf wanted to expand his pack but the twins decline the offer and in retaliation, he had killed Oliver, forcing the twins to flee in danger. They had moved to Beacon Hills, believing it would be safe from hunters or werewolves alike, but they were wrong, when the first day of term, one of the Argents' had started at Beacon Hills High School, Alison Argent. Physical Appearance Evelyn is a beautiful girl. She stands at 5'4" with a slim body. She has long, wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her eyes change colour to gold in her wolf form. In her wolf form, she has dark brown fur coat. Personality and Traits Evelyn was fun and loving before her Teen Wolf Series Evelyn Bennett/Season 1|Season One Evelyn Bennett/Season 2|Season Two Evelyn Bennett/Season 3|Season Three Evelyn Bennett/Season 4|Season Four Evelyn Bennett/Season 5|Season Five Season One In Season One, Evelyn and her brother decided to stay out of the way with Peter Hale and Scott McCall's situation. They just wanted to protect each other and stay alive, staying under the radar from the Argents. They got dragged into it when Kate Argent arrived in town, and became semi-friends with Scott and Stiles. Season Two In Season Two, after Derek killed Peter, he became Alpha and started creating his own pack; Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes. He asked the twins to join and so Gabriel join the pack while Evelyn stayed with Scott. This cause tension between the twins and after Evelyn became stung from the Kanima Jackson, Gabriel realised that he is better off on his sister's side. Season Three Season Four Season Five Category:LisaEmma Category:Teen Wolf OC Category:Teen Wolf Original Character Category:Teen Wolf Character Category:Teen Wolf Females Category:Werewolf Category:Beta Werewolf Category:Karla Souza FC